Senran Kagura: Brawl
by GamerJay
Summary: Katsuragi has always been up for a good fight. But when her latest opponent is a ruthless foreign ninja who hates small talk, has an appetite for destruction and doesn't appreciate Katsuragi's roaming hands all over his…ah, who are we kidding! It's STILL a good fight!


**Update v.2: Spelling mistakes corrected  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's the first day of my Third, and final, year at the secret shinobi course at Hanzō National Academy and I decide to go celebrate by going to my favourite ramen stand in the whole city. I'm happy for two reasons: One, I'll be able to make my long-dead parents proud by becoming the greatest shinobi to ever exist.<em>

_And two: Heh heh…I get to spend this last year with the most cutest girls with the biggest racks I've ever seen…except for Yagyu-chan's, feh. But especially Asuka-chan. Ooooohhh…the __fun__ I'll be having with her…_

_Pretty soon I'm done eating three whole bowls and I'm walking through the shopping district with a smile on my face. I let out a belch…_

(SK)

"Aw, man…I'm _soooooo_ stuffed!"

The blue-ribbon wearing blonde buxom eighteen year old girl dressed in a white shirt partly unbuttoned and a pleated blue shirt cried out and cheerfully patted her stomach as she made her way through the bustling shopping district, having just had three bowls of the _finest_ ramen she had ever eaten. And honestly, _Katsuragi_ was a real ramen connoisseur; she's eaten all kinds, mostly the packaged stuff. But nothing beats the traditional Japanese kind. She grinned as she closed her eyes and imagined when she finally decided to ask her friends to start eating ramen with her, especially _Asuka_.

She smiled as perverted thoughts ran through her mind, instinctively flexing her hands in a groping manner, her mouth close to salivating, 'Maybe the ramen will go straight to her tits and make em' even bigger…_heh heh_…'

She paused when she felt a cold, familiar feeling. The cold feeling that comes with one's shinobi training in sensing when one was being watched that couldn't be picked out with the naked eye.

"Aww…seriously? _Now_?! I just _ate_!"

All that she wanted after a hard day at Hanzō either training or sexually harassing Asuka was to go home and enjoy a nice hot bath after gorging on three bowls of quite possibly the tastiest ramen to exist, but feeling the shinobi barrier being cast on her she looked out both corners of her eyes to see that the formerly bustling shopping district was now devoid of all life, completely disappeared, leaving only her and whoever inconsiderable jerkoffs had decided to get the drop on her following her sacred 'ramen time.'

Normally she's up a good fight, but not right after 'ramen time.'

Her eyes picked up the sound of fists being cracked followed by sensing the energies of whoever was stalking her behind him. She smiled lightly; there was only _one_ and _they_ wanted to be seen by her. She spun around to see…_only one_?! Katsuragi assumed it was another entire gang of those no-name evil shinobi gangmembers that hung around the shopping district and gave the Hanzō students grief if they so happened to be passing by.

Instead however she was confronted by a six foot tall, grey hoodie wearing punk who had the _flattest_ chest Katsuragi had ever laid eyes on. 'Wait, she's not _flat_-chested?' Katsuragi thought. She became alarmed when she realised, 'She's…he's a _boy_?!'

"Hey!" Katsuragi exclaimed, genuinely confused. "Are you a _boy_?"

The figure answered with cracking his knuckles, followed by his neck. Now Katsuragi couldn't keep the smile off her face. **A BOY!** She couldn't remember the last time she fought against someone of the opposite gender, and couldn't stop herself from feeling giddy over getting her hands on his body and seeing how different a boy's body felt from a girl's…that is right after she kicks the almighty crap out of him first. Katsuragi giggled.

Her eyes were suddenly scanning left and right to see if the Hoodie had brought some flunkies along with him. "Eh?' she grunted lightly, not sensing anyone else but Mr. Hoodie. She couldn't stop but feeling internally confused ; normally she'd be facing about a couple dozen of these gangster mooks, give her a real workout before moving on to the head honcho….

_Katsuragi, age 18. Hanzō National Academy._

_Arrogant._

_Talks way too much._

_Wears her uniform inappropriately._

…_and that smile of hers is giving me chills. Like she's measuring up a cow for the slaughter._

"It's just _me_," Katsuragi almost jumped with fright as the Hoodie called out, in an accent Katsuragi didn't recognise. "In case you were wondering."

"Whoa, barely understood _that_!" Katsuragi cried. She then smiled coyly, "You're not from around here, aren't you?"

The Hoodie shook his head slowly. Katsuragi

"There a reason you're picking a fight with _me_?" Katsuragi asked as she patted her chest, smilingly. "Normally I wouldn't complain, but-"

"I ain't here to talk, Hanzō! READY yourself!" the Hoodie suddenly shouted at her, sounding like she was annoying him as he adopted a fighting stance, both hands covered in black fingerless gloves balled into fists.

The sound of this shinobi's war cry was piercing to his ears, the smile briefly wiped from her face. "Whoa, just like _that_?" She smiled even wider and readied herself, cracking her own neck, "Fine by me. _**For justice's sake I won't**_**-"**

She 'eeped' when the Hoodie suddenly appeared in front of her in the blink of eye and she gritted her teeth and she pulled her head back to avoid the heavy-looking uppercut he swung at her, his fist skimming past her chin and she thought she felt what felt like _wind _being generated by the sheer force of his fists messing up her hair and threatening to send her flying upward. Katsuragi snarled and pulled her left leg back before swinging it, aiming at the Hoodie's head. The Hoodie raised his left arm and caught he blow on his left elbow. And to Katsuragi's shock he didn't appear fazed.

Katsuragi let out a choked cry when she felt the Hoodie strike in the forehead with his flat palm, dazing her. She then felt the wind knocked out of her as the Hoodie thrust his right knee into her stomach and sent her flying down the street, landing and bouncing off her ass before landing on her stomach. Katsuragi groaned as she felt like her face and stomach were bruised. Just _bruised_, nothing else.

'That felt like he _could've_ broken a few ribs or even my damn neck,' Katsuragi mentally groused. 'He's holding back!' She growled, not liking it one bit. 'I _hate_ it when they hold back!'

She picked herself up, wiping her bruised face and glaring daggers at the Hoodie. For a split second she thought she could see his eyes within the darkened hood glow red for a split second as he stepped towards her, sending a chill up and down Katsuragi's spine, causing her to visibly shiver.

"W-who are you?" Katsuragi cried. "Why are you doing _this_?"

"…" The Hoodie towered over her, Katsuragi somehow feeling his eyes scan her busty form. He spoke, his accent again grating to hear, "I'm shinobi. I don't question my orders."

"You're a shinobi, huh?" Katsuragi chuckled painfully, "How about lowering that hood for abit? I wanna see if _it'd_ be a mistake kicking ya' face off!"

_What, she thinks we're playing or something?_

_Why is she being friendly? Actually, how can she act friendly during a fight?_

She suddenly cried out with exertion as she rolled over backwards to dodge the Hoodie's punch, striking the ground and leaving a small indention into the ground. She followed up with a series of kicks aimed his chest and head, forcing him to raise his arms to guard each blow. She then threw herself at him with a spinning kicked, bringing her left leg down his left shoulder, the force and weight of her strike forcing him onto his knee. Katsuragi smiled, having him right where she wanted him, all vulnerable like.

"_**Hiden Ninpō:**__**Torunēdo Shupinderu!"(1)**_

Crouching down and balancing herself on her hands, she spun her legs around akin to a break dancer, smiling deviously as she pointed her twisting legs up towards the sky and generated a miniature whirlwind that lifted the Hoodie back up onto his feet, and right _off_ the ground, his hood coming off. Katsuragi thought he saw blonde atop his head just as he was lifted into the air and send him flying some distance away, where he fell moments later through the roof of a shop and bringing up a small cloud of debris.

"Oooooooo…" Katsuragi cringed lightly, rubbing the back of her head and feeling awkward, sticking her tongue out slightly. "My bad." She made a mental note to quickly vacate the area once her fight with the hooded shinobi was over with. Was it over with _now_? She did send him flying several feet in the air and through the roof of-

"RAAAARGGGGGHHHH!"

Her heart skipped a few beats when she heard what sounded like the Hoodie roaring in anger, followed by an adolescent male sized hole smashing through the wall of the shop Katsuragi had sent him flying into. His attire had shifted slightly.

"Oh wow…." Katsuragi swallowed lightly.

His gloves were replaced with steel gauntlets; he wore a protective vest over his jacket and was complemented with shoulder and elbow guards. He was briefly a black scroll in his right before it disappeared up into his sleeve and his eyes were glowing red again. Katsuragi held her breath. First one could interpret it as her being afraid. If they stuck around long enough they would have seen the shit-eating grin stretching on her face.

"Pulling out all the stops, huh?!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Let's _dance_!" She grinned, her heart pumping harder than it has ever had in the longest time. "How about I lead?"

_What, is this like a date to her? How can she treat fighting like its casual?_

_What's going through her head?_

Katsuragi heard the Hoodie snarl angrily. Her mysterious opponent hisses in pain behind his hood as he blocked her flurry of kicks aimed his head and chest, her steel boots adding more weight to her blows. She then skirted around behind him as he attempted to launch a counter. He was quick, though, and managed to grab hold of her leg as she tried to launch another flurry of kicks, unleashing his own rapid-fire flurry of punches aimed at Katsuragi's stomach and chest, causing her to stop breathing until she struck her in the chest with an open palm and knocking her back some feet away.

'Owww…how the hell does a guy _that_ big move so fast?!' Katsuragi thought bitterly, struggling to catch her breathe. She didn't have much time, though, as the Hoodie flickered in front of her. Already ready from him she quickly leapt backward away from him and smashing through the shop window. She didn't have any time to catch her breath, however, as the Hoodie suddenly let out a powerful-sounding roar and smashed through the shop wall, and Katsuragi gasped lightly when the crimson energy radiating off that Hoodie's briefly pulsating body formed the shape of a _wild aurochs_. Despite his dynamic entry, the Hoodie appeared unharmed, as if the _aurochs_ had shielded him.

The Hoodie turned his head, eyes glowing evilly at the Third Year Hanzō student. Katsuragi was unfazed, possibly because the force of smashing through the wall had pulled his hood back, revealing the male shinobi to be a Caucausian with blonde hair arranged in a buzzcut, and piercing crimson pupils still glowing her way. Katsuragi saw that one of her blows had struck him on the cheek, leaving a visible bruise, immediately deciding not to inflict any more blows to the face.

Grinning, Katsuragi stated, "Forget what I said earlier. I'll try and avoid the face from now on-."

…_she's completely insane._

Throwing herself at him, she levelled a kicked to his ribs and he blocked, his face scrunching up in pain as Katusragi was now wearing her heavy-looking steel boots that amplified her fighting style. Her dress had also changed; her uniform was open all the way down the middle and exposing her bust. Katsuragi delighted in seeing the look on his face shift from determined to surprise and how his eyes suddenly darted away from her. Taking advantage she extended her hand towards him, the Buzzcut noticing her pointer fingers pressing against her thumbs like she's ready to flick him…

"_**Hiden Ninpō: Sutoraiku Kyanon!"(2)**_

…she then sensed her gathering energy into her fingertips before releasing a massive energy blast into his chest that sent him flying out of the shop, his armored uniform shredding off him. He slammed back onto the street, smoke rising from his scalded chest and now only dressed in black-colored boxer shorts. Katsuragi thought she was going to start salivating at the sight of the muscled young man lying down on the ground in nothing but his boxers. He could sense her staring at his six-packs and quick stood back up, gritting his teeth as he felt like he had just been set on fire.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could take that technique point blank and still be standing," Katsuragi's said. She then smiled, eyes tracing the length of his body and settling on his boxers. She whistled approvingly of the view, "Niccceeee..."

_Insane __**and**__ perverted!_

_I'm feeling dirty with each passing second._

Horrified and feeling utterly humiliated by this…'kunoichi', he unleashed a barrage of fists straight at her, catching Katsuragi by surprise again and wiping the perverse smirk of her face. Crying out in pain as one blow broke her guard the Buzzcut grabbed her loosely hanging uniform and lifted her into the air, almost ripping the uniform off her which would have left her exposed save for her skirt. Katsuragi shivered when she felt his hand brush against her breast and realized he was going to her slam her into the ground. Buzzcut opened his mouth to scream in might and bring his hand down, but cringed when he felt Katsuragi wrap her legs around his arm and a smile again threaten to split her face in half.

"Didn't see this comin', huh?" Katsuragi grinned.

She then squeezed her legs and leaned to the left, her weight enough to make him stagger sideways and lean over until Katsuragi's hand touched the ground. Pushing herself off the ground as she loosened her hold on his arms, she delivered a crushing kick to Buzzcut's chest, knocking him down once again. He shakes the stars out of his eyes, then notices that Katsuragi had just disappeared.

"Wha…?"

He took a step forward and suddenly felt arms wrap around his stomach. "SURPRISE!" she laughed.

He would have struggled immediately if he had sensed that Katsuragi was being hostile. The way she was holding him, he could sense that she was acting playful, especially the way she was pressing her bust against his back, obviously trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. He gritted his teeth when he couldn't stop himself from relaxing in her hold.

"Hey, since _you_ got to cop a feel…"

The Buzzcut gritted his teeth when he felt Katsuragi's hands on his chest and stomach, and Katsuragi's breath against the back of his neck. He held his breath when he felt her grind her body against him.

"Mmm…let's see here," Katsuragi grinned. His eyes flew open as he felt her grope his pectorals and abdominal muscles, eliciting a rather confused gasp from him as he suddenly felt paralysed from her invasion of his personal space. "I can see _how_ you're able to smash through walls; these are some _real _rock hard pecs you've got!"

"…" Buzzcut was speechless, completely baffled by this kunoichi's utterly bizarre behaviour, unable to stop himself from blushing as he felt her hands all over his body. He gritted his teeth again when he felt Katsuragi's hands trail _downward_ his body.

"Heh…mind if I check to see if something _else_ is rock _hard_?" Katsuragi purred as he hand inched towards his crotch. Buzzcut suddenly grabbed her by the hand, his grip close to crushing the bone and causing her to cry out in pain before he flipped her over his back and slammed her onto the asphalt in front of him, forming a small indention in the ground. He was tempted to twist her hand until he broke it, but seeing her already thoroughly beaten and bruised he decided not to.

The mission's parameters didn't include _killing_ her.

Katsuragi groaned in pain, and surprising the Buzzcut even further she chuckled. "I came on a bit strong, did I?"

Buzzcut let go of her hand, letting go and stepping back, now looking completely shell-shocked. He cried, "Y-you think?"

Her uniform was torn to shreds, her breasts exposed. She noticed that the Buzzcut was staring her in the eyes and nowhere else. Somehow she felt disappointment, _and_ relief that as much as the foreigner does not have a problem fighting girls he wasn't a pervert. Smiling painfully, Katsuragi stated, "I never got your name, blondie."

Buzzcut attempted to appear stoic, but after everything that he's just been through he gave up and replied, "I don't have a name."

Katsuragi's eyes widened in disbelief, "Huh? No name?" The very thought of someone without a name felt simply _off_ to her.

"I was never given one," the blond Buzzcut said. He offered her hand to Katsuragi, the girl's eyes widening as she tensed up. Sensing how bewildered she felt, the Buzzcut said, "I was ordered to just _fight_ you, not _kill_ you…_Katsuragi_."

"Y-you know _my_ name?" Katsuragi asked, convinced that the foreigner no longer posed a threat to her and extended her hand, groaning slightly as the foreigner lifted her up off the ground onto her feet. She wobbled on her feet, rubbing her head as she felt a headache brewing. She noticed that the foreigner's head was turned, as if not to stare at her and her state of undress. She smiled, "Mind telling me what this whole thing's about."

"Can't tell you," Buzzcut stated. "Top secret and all."

"Phooey!" Disappointed, Katsuragi blew a raspberry and crossed her arms, covering her chest. Buzzcut turned to face her, prompting her to smirk and uncover her chest, causing him to look away again. Taking pity on him, Katsuragi turned so that her back was facing him, but cheekily making sure he can still catch some sideboob. Buzzcut turned to see the back of her head.

"Seriously, you don't have a name?" Katsuragi asked, hopefully. The Buzzcut shook his head. "Huh?!" Katsuragi exclaimed tuning to look at him in the eye, but now of genuine consideration she covered her nudity with her right arm, feeling outraged that he doesn't have a name. What kind of person doesn't have a name?

As if sensing how conflicted she felt the Buzzcut added, "But I call myself _The Wanz."_

Katsuragi tilted her head in confusion, her left eyes twitching enough to convey her confusion, "_Wanz_?"

"_The_ Wanz," the blonde Buzzcut youth replied. "And I belong to the Ōtaka Military Academy."

"Ōtaka?! Never heard of it," Katsuragi never heard of this Ōtaka, or _Goshawk_, School. She shrugged, exposing her breasts and The Wanz averting her eyes. Katsuragi giggled as she wondered if this Goshawk School were filled with guys as muscly and awkward (and _stupidly_ named) and this guy. "Bashful, much?"

"…I don't fight girls often," The Wanz admitted, Katsuragi enjoying the blush on his face. Suddenly he appeared annoyed and was glaring down at her, Katsuragi was suddenly taken back as she once again felt the chill down her spine, "You forgot we were fighting each other a couple minute ago?"

Now relaxed, Katsuragi replied, "Er…no. Why?"

"Why are you acting so…so…_friendly_?" The Wanz felt angry. "I just _beat_ the crap outta you!"

"_And_ it was good fight to boot," Katusragi declared, proudly and with a large smile. "For a second I thought I had _you_ beat." She then narrowed her eyes and extended her hand towards him a groping manner. "Especially the way you froze up when I felt up your abs. Makes a real change from fondling a cute girls ti-"

"Are you for _real_?!" The Wanz shouted down at her, getting frustrated.

Katsuragi nodded, unfazed, "Yup!"

"…really?" The Wanz now felt bemused.

"Mm-hmm," Katsuragi hummed. She then explained, "We're shinobi, we serve and we do what our Schools tells us to do. Who says we can't just hang out and talk after we're done fighting each other? "She rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, giggling, "We're both _Good Shinobi_, right."

The Wanz looked at her like she was insane. "'Good' Shinobi?"

"Ah…oh!" Katsuragi looked embarrassed. "You're an Evil Shinobi." She smiled, putting her hands up. "That still means we're not so different-"

"Evil?!" The Wanz sounded offended and looked angry, alarming Katsuragi. He was struck by realisation and he relaxed. "Oh, yeah…I forgot?"

The buxom blonde was afraid to ask, "…forgot what?"

The muscled blonde chuckled dismissively, "Hanzō still believes in that _archaic_ concept."

"EH?!" Katsuragi cried, her eyes close to bulging out of her sockets, she was that shocked. All her life she was taught to believe that there were only Good Shinobi and Evil Shinobi; but Shinobi on neither side, that was unheard of. The existence of foreigner Shinobi even more so. She had to ask, "Which side is Ōtaka on, then?"

"Mercs don't choose _sides_," The Wanz sounded like he was explaining to a child, which he couldn't help but compare Katsuragi to one. "We get the job done for the one who pays us the _most_. It's always been the way for Shinobi, even before the School outside Japan were established."

Katsuragi was close to staggering backward with shock, "Ōtaka's outside Japan? There's shinobi training in _other_ countries!"

The Wanz scrunched up in his face in confusion. But again he relaxed as if he had just remembered something. "You don't know about the other schools, then? Ōtaka? Īguru?" His eyes lit up, "How about the _WNC_?"

"_WNC_? Waahhh…?" Katsuragi's trailed off , confused. Her eyes dimmed in worry as she shook her head, "It is some kind of _wrestling_ organisations or something? Should I be worried I've never heard of any this stuff before?"

"…no," The Wanz answered bluntly. "You will, though. Trust me on _that_." He cracked his knuckles and hissed lightly. "My mission's complete. Hanzō National ain't slacking when it comes to-"

He paused, eyes running up and down Katsuragi's body. She noticed and went right back to looking at him teasingly, The Wanz quickly rolling his eyes away from her.

"I saw _that_," she put her hands on her hips and leaned towards him. "Ain't slacking in what? Skills? Looks? So you like what you see, huh?"

"…"

"I'm guessin' we'll be seeing you and your pals soon, huh?"

"…probably. Ōtaka has interests in-"

The Wanz's eyes fly open as he felt Katsuragi suddenly yank him forward and crush her lips against his own in a rather deep kiss, for a second feeling her tongue brush his against his. She broke the kiss quickly enough and shot the Wanz a cheeky smile, leaving the formerly stoic looking teenage boy completely and utterly flabbergasted. The Wanz felt like his mind has just, well, encountered the Blue Screen of Death, figuratively speaking. He stood there, gaping at the totally insane blonde beauty and how personal space means absolutely nothing to her.

"_That_ was for giving me the best fight I've had in a _looonnggg_ time, Wanz-chan!" Katsuragi laughed at his reaction.

"C-_Chan_?"

"Go tell Ōtaka me and Hanzō will be ready for em'!" Katsuragi declared, puffing her chest out with pride. This was followed by her slinking up to The Wanz's and putting a hand on his bare chest. "And I hope they're all as big, and strong, and as cute as _you_ are…"

(SK)

…_soon the shinobi barrier I casted before the battle had faded and the two of us were standing in the middle of the shopping district, her in her torn school uniform and me in my boxers. Needless to say, we manage to go our separate ways quickly enough before the cops arrive and haul both our asses in for indecent exposure and destruction of property._

_My mission's a success. I evaluated the physically strongest of Hanzō's pretty miniscule ninja class for __Ōtaka._ _And as a bonus, she was able to stand leg-to-fist against me and my style. It's been a while since I've had a good challenge._

_I can still taste ramen, taste Katsuragi, on my lips and I'm gonna need a long cold shower; I swear she wanted to do…__stuff__ to me besides beat me up. If the rest of Hanzō's elite class are like her I'm really gonna have to watch my arse on my way back home._

_And yet, I hope our paths cross again._

_I swear, Katsuragi, you being the biggest pervert I've ever run into caught me of guard but I promise…I won't __hold back__ next time! I'm busting out the __ninpō for real!_

(SK)

_**Katsuragi**_

**Gender: Female  
>Date of Birth:<strong> 5th of November  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18  
><strong>Blood Type:<strong> B  
><strong>Height:<strong> 165 cm  
><strong>Measurements:<strong> B95, W57, H90.  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> Sexual Harassment  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> Ramen  
><strong>Nationality:<strong> Japanese  
><strong>School:<strong> Hanzō National Academy  
><strong>Year:<strong> Third  
><strong>Spirit Animal:<strong> Dragon

()()()()()()

_**The Wanz**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_**Gender: **Male**  
>Date of Birth:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18  
><strong>Blood Type:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Height:<strong> 180 cm  
><strong>Measurements:<strong> B?, W?, H?.  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Nationality:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>School:<strong> Ōtaka (Goshawk) Military Academy  
><strong>Year:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Spirit Animal:<strong> Aurochs

(SK)

_(1) Hidden Technique: __Tornado Spindle  
>(2) Hidden Technique: Strike Cannon<em>

**A/N: **_I couldn't resist cutting loose and writing this, heh.__Yeah, this fic's a writing test for my slightly adjusted writing style and a prelude to a possible multi-chapter Senran Kagura AU I'm considering writing, my first major non-crossover work since __Fallout 3: Closure.__ A prelude, and a writing test when it comes to Katsuragi, because I think she's a bit of a difficult (not to mention creepy) character to write, because somehow she can come off as being all perverted and amoral, yet somehow endearing and extremely likable at the same time._

_As for The Wanz, he's a supporting character in said possible fic and his fighting style being similar to Daidōji , as well as his being named after a singer, being part of his character arc. So as I said, consider this a taste for what's hopefully to come…_

_And special thanks for RealRemainder for beta._


End file.
